


HEADCANON: Burt, Carole and their Sixteen Children

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Headcanon that started it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HEADCANON: Burt, Carole and their Sixteen Children

It’s my firm headcanon that Burt has never been in the Hudson-Hummel house alone.

Between Finn, Kurt and Carole, he might have been able to find a moment alone.

But with Finn almost definitely comes Puck.

And then with Kurt you get Blaine straight off the bat, as well as Mercedes and Rachel.

It got worse when Blaine and Kurt officially got together, and Bliane would spend even more time than he did before.

And then when Kurt moved back to McKinley, he started bringing his girls back home again.

Of course, then over the summer, Blaine and Rachel practically lived at the house. I think that Blaine and Mike probably got along well over that summer, too, but they used the Hudmels’ house to hang out so they could wait for their other halves to get back from shopping trips.

So when Blaine moved to McKinley in the new term, he ended up with even MORE time at the Hudmels’, just hanging out with Kurt, trying to avoid Finn.

Maybe it slackened off a bit after The First Time, with both Finn and Kurt wanting to get out of the house so they could have some more private time, but it didn’t stop Puck from coming over in fits of panic, seeking comfort from Carole (his second mother, really) over the Beth situation.

And when Burt got into congress, he probably didn’t have much time for relaxing while in DC, and very little on the weekends he was at home.

And then when they received Sam in Sixteen, they lost it all completely. Blaine would slowly become part of the group, and the “guys” all hung out at the Hudmels while Kurt went to pick out new clothes with the girls once again.

Maybe over the course of Michael, he didn’t have anyone around, though. Finn and Kurt were constantly visiting Blaine, and Sam would hang out with someone else, elsewhere, rather than using Burt’s house to host.

I’m willing to bet that Kurt, Blaine, Sam and Finn pulled together to host the post-Nationals party for the New Directions, and they probably all hung out there constantly over the summer.

But with Kurt gone after The New Rachel, Burt was finally going to get some peace and quiet.

He didn’t expect Blaine to come over every day in a fit of panic over Kurt. And when Blaine unexpectedly bonded with Sam, he’d come over just to hang out.

Of course, Blaine stopped visiting after The Break Up, but Finn suddenly reappeared from nowhere. Without any of his friends around, Finn was lounging around the house most of the time, while Sam went to visit Blaine at his house.

Over time, Blaine would come back, and Burt would try to avoid dwelling on the break-up. Slowly, Sam and Blaine would move their hanging out back to the Hudmels’, being a lot more convenient than the Anderson house.

I should think that It quietened down a bit, but Burt never stopped having people in his house.

… And sometimes, he’ll just sit there and shed a tear, because his house was empty not 4 years ago. He had no-one but Kurt, and Kurt had no-one but him. Occasionally, Kurt might bring home Mercedes, but she was more of a passing acquaintance than a good friend. Finn and Puck were Kurt’s greatest fear. Rachel was the annoying girl in his classes, whom he never took the time to talk to at all. Quinn, Santana and Brittany were just the head cheerleaders, who never would have looked his way. Mike and Tina were just “generic asian students” to him. He didn’t know them. Artie was “the wheelchair guy”.

Probably most heartbreakingly for Burt, though, is that Blaine was just a pipedream. To Kurt, and to Burt, and even to all of Kurt’s friends from his sophomore year, Blaine was an “idea”. Everyone saw him as being as far away as his junior year of college, or beyond.

And there was a point at which Kurt’s junior year of college was itself not looking like something that was going to happen.


End file.
